Collar Full
by cielmatsuoka
Summary: High school junior Sebastian Michealis has the choice of being expelled or being tutored by a new transfer student, Ciel, and he chooses the second option, only to find out that the tutor has no idea that he's supposed to be a tutor and has Sebastian running errands for him and helping him find out who's behind the recent increase in LSD at school. Kuroshitsuji AU, Sebastian x Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michealis sat in the principal's office, looking around at the room he had grown to know so well. Except this time, he wasn't alone.

No, because seated in the same room as him, pushing his glasses up his nose, adjusting his shirt collar, and folding his arms was William T. Spears.

The snot-nosed son of a bitch.

Sebastian was a junior in high-school, popular, and good looking. But he was also lazy, a slacker, and wore black somewhere on his body every day. He was smart, but he never paid attention in class, didn't turn things in, and well, just didn't give a fuck whatsoever about school in general.

The teachers tried to make him look like an idiot in class by asking him questions, knowing he wasn't listening, but Sebastian always gave the right answers, and the one looking like the dumb ass was the teacher.

All the teachers hated him, because he the only thing worse then a lazy slacker, was a slacker who was a smart-ass who you couldn't humiliate, which was exactly what Sebastian was. They tried to get rid of him every time he did something that was "violating school rules" ( which was really just another word for something that pissed them off) but his mom ( she was a lawyer) had always been able to get him out of trouble, even though it always meant a huge bitch- fit on the car ride back home about education and how Sebastian had better "not fuck up again" because he " was going to college".

So now, here he was again, all because the shithead next to him had set him off.

Sebastian had been walking down the hall, on his way outside to eat lunch, thinking about how suck-ass it was to have to eat the same sandwich every day because he never woke up on time, when he felt himself bump into something.

Sebastian rubbed his forehead, and looked up, realizing that he hadn't bumped into something, he had bumped into someone. And look who it was, the stuck up weak-ass nerd, always walking around with his annoying weak- ass nerd friends, like they were some gang to be feared with all of them dressed in collared shirts and glasses.

Sebastian really didn't want to waste his time getting sassed by Will, so instead he mumbled "sorry" and started to walk away.

"I know its hard for vermin like you who have less brains and common sense then some animal living on the streets, but next time, try your hardest to watch where you're going, imbecile."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks.

" What the fuck did you just say to me?", he said, turning around.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you." said Will, adjusting his glasses and walking away.

Sebastian walked over the small distance between him and roughly grabbed his shoulders.

" I said, what the fuck did you just say to me." he said, louder.

Will slapped Sebastian's hands off his shoulders and brushed them off.

" I advise you don't get into any trouble with me, a low-grade, disliked student like you won't last long causing too many problems."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Will was always acting like he was better then him, like Sebastian was some

idiot living on the streets, always smirking at him when he got scolded, always trying to humiliate him.

Feeling pissed off and violent, he took off his hoodie and tossed it on the ground. He rolled his shoulders and swung for Will's face. Will dodged it, and looked completely unfazed by what had just happened, which just pissed Sebastian even more, and made him aim for his stomach, then for his balls, but each attack had been blocked or dodged.

Seeing that Sebastian wasn't able to hit him, Will smirked. Sebastian felt like his anger could out burn the flames of hell, and in a fit of rage, lunged for Will. Knocking him to the ground, Will struggled to get up, but Sebastian held him down, so there they were, each just trying to out-strength each other when Will suddenly pushed Sebastian back, almost getting up, only to be tackled by Sebastian, causing both of them to roll around on the ground, each one trying to push down the other, when Will's glasses fell off.

A small group of bored teenagers stood by to watch the fight, which starting turning into a small crowd.

"My spectacles!" yelled Will, his face showing agony and surprise, as he rummaged around, trying to find them.

Sebastian stood back for a moment, wanting to admire the smart-ass before him who was now sweeping the ground looking for his glasses, when he finally decided to take advantage of what had just happened.

" Well, well." began Sebastian, a smirk on his face, reaching for Will and pushing him down.

" It seems that the distinguished smart ass is just some nerd who can't see without his glasses. Very cliché on your part."

Will's eyes widened with a look of rage, and he flailed his arms around clawing and slapping Sebastian.

Fed up, Sebastian held him down and started punching him in the face.

You can probably guess what happened next, the crowd got bigger, the noise was loud, some teacher happened to be around, he saw Sebastian pummeling Will's face...

And now, both of them were here.

"This is you're twelfth time in the principal's office this year, Michealis, and we're barely half way through it.", said Mr. Randall, glaring at the dark-haired teen in front of him.

Sebastian sighed.

_This is the twelfth time this year I've had to deal with your bitching, Randall."_

"So far this year, you've been suspended nine times. _Nine times. _Now, you know our school policy, and what were looking at here with this recent incident, what we are looking at is expulsion."

Mr. Randall looked like he had to force himself not to smile.

Sebastian didn't give a shit about being ex-pulsed, but his mom sure as hell did. She was always complaining about how hard it was to get him into a good high school, and about how he better not mess things up, because college was so important, and if he did mess things up...

If he got kicked out of school, she was totally going to fry his balls.

"Now, according to people who were watching while this happened, you deliberately started punching a student in the face, a student who did absolutely nothing in the first place, what in the world were you thinking?!"

"Hmm... I don't know, it was something along the lines of : wow, this guy is _such _a weak- ass, piss-pool _nerd_!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian shrugged.

"You asked, I answered. I am a man of honesty."

"You think you can just cruise you're way through high-school, huh,Michealis?! Well I have news for you, if you think ANY of us have ANY hesitation of kicking you out, and leaving a HUGE dent in YOUR future, then you're SORLEY mistaken."

It took all of Sebastian's inner strength not to laugh at the completely red- faced principal in front of him.

"Now, unfortunately, I'm not allowed to ex-pulse you just yet, because someone wants to give you a second chance."

"Will, would you please give me and Mr. Michealis a moment?" said, Randall in a much calmer voice.

Will nodded, and walked out, not before turning his head at Sebastian and smirking at him.

Randall sighed.

"Listen Sebastian, you'll be allowed to stay, of course, under my personal supervision, but there is something you have to do in exchange."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, there will be a new student transferring here. You are to be tutored by them, after school, for as long as it takes, until you're grades improve, and you show more effort in school."

"That's it?"

_If its something that decides if I'm kicked out or not, shouldn't it be something more serious? _

The principal hesitated, then sighed again.

"Yes, that's all."

_The tutoring sounds like bullshit, but it's definitely less bullshit then my mom will give me if I'm kicked out...goddamn it.._

" I'll do it."

The principal looked disappointed, but all he said was:

" Then you better get back to class. And I don't want anymore trouble from you."

_Who knows? Maybe the tutor will be some really hot chick._

* * *

**Thursday, 8:00 am**

Sebastian slumped, with his head on the desk.

_I really fucking hate math._

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"8:00"

_It should be illegal to wake up before eleven._

Sebastian lay his head back down on the desk.

The teacher walked in, and began to talk like usual, until he stopped and said something that got Sebastian's attention.

"..That reminds me. We have a new student transferring today, and I don't want any trouble...", he said

squinting at the class, and then turning towards the door.

" You can come in now."

Sebastian sat up, looking for what he was expecting to be some sixteen year old version of like Cameron Diaz.

Instead, what walked in the room, was, first of all, a guy. He looked a few months to a year younger than Sebastian, had dark hair that slightly covered his right eye and had, if you looked at a certain angle, a grey-blue look to it, a serious expression on his face, and was at least two to three inches shorter than Sebastian.

The teacher put a hand on his shoulder.

" This is Ciel, he'll be in this homeroom with us for the rest of the year."

The teacher pointed to an empty seat.

"You can sit there for now."

"Ciel" nodded and walked to the desk, then sat down.

Sebastian sat staring at Ciel.

_This can't be the person I'll be stuck with as a tutor. Shit, he looks like a nerd, like a Will type nerd, or maybe, shit, what if he's worse?! And "Ciel"? What kind of a fucking name is "Ciel"?! Is he like some french model or something? His parents must hate him. Should he even be in High school? The kid looks like he's maybe fourteen, and that's pushing it. _

Ciel turned his head and looked at Sebastian, raising an eyebrow.

_Shitshitshit_

Sebastian quickly turned facing forwards.

_I'll check at the end of class. It can't be him. _

Sebastian hesitantly looked over his shoulder at Ciel, who after some time, caught him staring again, and glanced at Sebastian sideways.

Sebastian turned his head forward.

The bell rang, and everyone was already halfway out the door, making their way down the hall. Sebastian hung around a little bit, then started speed walking, looking for a glance of the navy blue sweater Ciel had been wearing. Finding it, he tailed Ciel for about two minutes.

_What the fuck is this even accomplishing, don't I have to go ask him.._

"Why are you following me?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, which was a few steps behind Ciel. Ciel turned around, facing Sebastian, who after a few seconds walked up to him.

"Um, wow, this is super fucking awkward... I didn't mean to follow you and shit, I'm, uh,..."

"Sebastian."

"Yeah, wait, how did you know that?"

"They were very specific in describing who'd I be working with."

_They?_

"Uhm.."

Ciel took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it, handing it to Sebastian.

"This is my address. Meet me here at five, and don't be late.", and with that, Ciel continued to walk towards his next class.

Sebastian stood in the hall a few seconds.

_Just who the fuck does this kid think he is?_

* * *

**Thursday 5:30 pm.**

Sebastian sat in his car outside the address Ciel had given him, which turned out to be some fancy apartment building.

_Does he live here by himself?_

Sebastian looked up at the windows of the building. Picking up his books, he walked towards it the building and climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, like it had said on the scrap of paper, and looked for door 225, then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its, me, Sebastian, remember?"

After a few moments, the door opened.

"You're late.", said Ciel, frowning.

"Will you calm down, its only a couple minutes later."

"Why do you have those books with you?"

"What do you mean I-"

"It doesn't matter, but them on the table over there. I assume you came here in a car, right?"

"_Assume"?! What, is he British?_

" Uh, yeah, I parked it outside."

"Alright, c'mon."

"Where are we going?"

" You're driving me to McDonald's, I want something to drink."

" Is this some kind of joke?!"

"They must've told you you'd be helping me run some errands."

"What kind of tutor are you? I'm not driving you anywhere, what do you think I am, your person chauffeur?!"

" Tutor?"

" Yeah, that's what they said, that you'd be tutoring me."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what they told you, but I am in no way your tutor, and right now, what we're doing is driving to McDonald's."

"Why?!"

"What do you mean "Why",because I'm thirsty and want something to drink."

" Why the fuck should I listen to what you want?! You're just some spoiled kid who watches to much BBC! How old are you anyways?!"

" I'm fifteen and five months, and as for the why, I doubt your parents would be happy to hear your being kicked out of high-school."

"No, they wouldn't, but I never agreed to this."

"Then, you'll drive me."

Sebastian groaned.

_Just what I needed, another stuck- up prick._

He grabbed the car keys out of his jean pocket.

" Fine. I'll drive, you.."

_Might as well make him suffer a bit._

"...Your Majesty", Sebastian said, smirking.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, who laughed a bit.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday 6:20 pm**

Ciel stood waiting on the side of the road. Sebastian had parked his car farther down the street, and had said to wait for him outside.

"Tch."

Sebastian. Inexperienced, slacking, irritating, and, above all, an _**idiot. **_Only ten minutes had passed and Ciel was already fed up with him. Why did they even assign Sebastian to work with him? Because he knew a few druggies and was popular with the students?

As much as it annoyed Ciel, he couldn't question who he had been sent to work with or why. This was his job, and he just had to learn to deal with it.

Ever since his dad, who worked for the FBI, had mentioned his son, Ciel had been called in to do all sorts of jobs where his age or appearance would be of use.

The pay was well beyond good, and it was exciting at times, but it was also tiring. Ciel had to put up with a' lot of people he didn't like, as well as have to play the part of whatever person needed to accomplish the job. Dog-walker, cashier, and model to name a few. And now, a high school student.

Ciel sighed. Sometimes he wished he could just stay home and send someone else to do things. Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts by the violent abusing of a car horn. He looked up to see a black car roll down a window.

Sebastian poked his head out of the window. "Your rides here, kid." He practically yelled over the blaring music playing from his car.

Ciel frowned as he stepped off the sidewalk into the car.

"Are you sure you're old enough to ride shot gun?! I wouldn't want to get pulled over by the police!"

Sebastian was still yelling over the music.

_I am the police, dimwit._

Ciel slammed the button on the car stereo, turning off the music. Sebastian turned his head towards him, frowning.

"I am not a "kid", I'm fifteen, and there's not much of an age difference between us, so stop calling me that."

"Will you fucking... it was just a joke, and can you stop getting so bitchy over everything?! I'm doing you the favor of driving your ass to McDonald's, even though I'm not your personal chauffeur, so the least you can do is calm the fuck down and maybe not act like you're the king of everything."

"You're not doing me any favor, you're following an agreement you made to the school and to me, and if anyone is going to to "stop getting so bitchy over everything", its you."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, smartass. The agreement I made to the school was to be tutored until my grades improved, not being ordered around by some brat. And just to get things straight, I'd rather be kicked out of all the high-schools in America than have to work with a fuckboy like you."

Ciel was about to yell something in response, but just then, the car stopped abruptly causing his body to slam forward. He could hear someone slamming the car horn. They were about to run into a car, t-bone style, it they didn't act fast enough.

"FUCK!" yelled Sebastian. Ciel was too surprised to say anything.

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel and turned it violently, barley avoiding the car coming at them and turning onto another street.

Ciel grasped the car handle above his chair, almost out of breath. He turned to look at Sebastian, who was obviously startled as well, but was trying to act as if nothing had happened. Both of them faced each other, wide eyed, then after a few seconds, turned back around.

_This is all Sebastian's fault. That dumb ass, he can't even drive! I could've died just because some shithead couldn't watch were he was going!_

_Stupid fucking brat. I was about to end my life just because he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut._

Both of the teens drove in silence the next few minutes. Sebastian pulled up to McDonald's and rolled his window down.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?"

Sebastian turned to the dark haired teen beside him.

" Get a large sweet tea. "

_Are you fucking serious I drive his ass over here and risk mine just for some fucking tea not even like fries or a burger or anything what the actual fuck what is wrong with this guy does he think he's like British or something just my luck to get stuck with a fuckboy like this_

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have a large sweet tea and some large fries. "

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks."

Sebastian drove up to the Drive-Thru window. Ciel handed him a five dollar bill.

"I'll pay for my stuff. You can use the change to buy your fries or whatever."

_Well at least he's acting like a human being now. But there's no way I'm going to take money from **him.**_"

Sebastian payed with the five dollar bill and four dollars from his wallet, and handed Ciel the tea and the rest of his change.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged and took both of the items.

Sebastian started driving out of McDonald's, when he turned to fast and hit a speed bump roughly. Both him and Ciel were bounced a bit from their seat, and that's when the loosely capped tea spilled, splashing Ciel and soaking his face, his sweater, and some of his hair and jeans. The teen cringed, his eyes closed, and spit out some of the remaining drink that had made his way into his mouth. He then opened his eyes in the most surprised and frightened way, his lips lightly open in surprise.

That's when Sebastian burst out laughing. Not just a mocking "heh" or chuckle, but a fit of laughter that lasted a full five minutes. Ciel frowned, grimacing at the male in front of him who was laughing like it was the funniest fucking thing he had seen in his sixteen years of life.

"You..." Sebastian stopped to laugh, " … are completely fucking soaked."

"No shit!" Ciel yelled sarcastically, his anger visible. Sebastian was still laughing. If he didn't stop, Ciel was literally going to reach over and choke him to his death.

"It looks like..ha!..like you just jumped into a pool."

The younger teen pathetically moved a wet piece of hair out of his face, which caused the brunette in front of him to start laughing hysterically.

Ciel lunged for Sebastian. All of the anger that had built up since the older male had first come to his apartment had built up and demanded a physical way out. To be honest, Ciel had no idea in hell in what way it would be, but he figured getting a slap in or two would be good enough.

Sebastian was still manically laughing as he pried and dodged Ciel's hands off his face, which made the one clawing at him angrier, until after a few seconds they both got tired and decided to quit.

Needless to say, it was an awkward drive on the way home.

**Thursday 7:45 pm**

" Alright, so lets get one thing straight, according to you, you're not my tutor, and I'm supposed to be acting like you're personal manservant because..."

"Because that's what you were sent to do on this case.", said the younger teen, lounging in his couch, with his eyes closed, trying to maintain his sanity.

" What's this "case" shit you keep talking about?"

"They told you."

"I've said this multiple times, no one told me fucking _**anything**_. So if you want me to help you, the least you can do is clue me in and stop acting like a royal b..."

"Fine. You want me to explain, fine,_ fine,_ I'll explain. Just for five minutes, a small time, keep your mouth shut and listen."

" Certain people monitor the normal activities at each school. Those same people have seen a significant rise in drug- related cases and the school you go to. I was called in to find out who did it. They assigned you to work with me because they think you know the school and probably know some of the people who are causing trouble. End of story."

"So basically your saying this is like some undercover- cop type of shit."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Why would they call you in to investigate drugs, though? You're just a kid, you can't really do much, and isn't it kind of illegal for you to be working at this age?"

"My dad's works with cops. He made the mistake of mentioning he has a son. Are things starting to make sense now?"

"Oh..."

"So you're basically the nerdy teen undercover cop stereotype, like in those shitty tween movies. Huh."

"I'm not a undercover cop, moron, its just my job, I do different things, and I'm sure as hell I make five times as much money as you'll ever make this year as a Walmart cashier."

"How'd you know.."

"Its obvious they'd give me a file on you."

"Hey, "Walmart Cashier" is an honest job, plus its one of those not-too stuck up I-have-no-life intern jobs, but a I-make-enough-money-to-rent-a-hotel-room-for-one-night job. Bitches love guys with cashier jobs. Now you, if a chick asks you what part-timer you have, and you say "I'm an on and off undercover-cop, with strong ties to the police, chances are you will never get laid in your high school life."

The "undercover-cop virgin" glared at Sebastian.

"Anyways, what you're saying is, although I never agreed to this, that if I help you find out who's snorting more crack than usual that the school will leave me off the hook, right?"

"And help me with errands."

"That doesn't seem to fit in with what the police asked."

"It's only natural that there be something in it for me."

"Why can't you go do that yourself? Last time I checked, you have two working legs, you should use them some time, you lazy piece of shit. Besides, aren't you, like, rich? You're fifteen and you have you're own apartment, so shouldn't you have a car?"

"But its easier for me to have you run the errands for me, don't you think? I have better things to do with my free-time than be running too- and fro to get groceries and such. Besides... legally, I still have to wait three months before I can begin driver's ed."

"Pff... looks like you're still a kid after all."

" Shut up."

**Thursday 1:30 am**

Sebastian lay on his bed, sighing. He picked up his phone, blinking at the sudden bright light.

After the long awaited moment of leaving Ciel's apartment, both of them had exchanged phone numbers, partly for Ciel to call whenever he had something he needed his slave to do, and partly for Sebastian to inform the other if he had any leads or such.

"_If you really want to get anywhere, the first thing you have to do, and I know this sounds impossible, is start acting like a normal teenager."_

" _I am a normal teenager."_

" _Normal teenagers don't wear ralph lauren sweaters. Normal teenagers don't own a fucking apartment. Normal teenagers don't own the literal whole Star Trek series on dvd. And,pardon my french, but you are literally so uptight, that if someone stuck a piece of coal up your ass, in a week they'd have a diamond."_

"_Okay, so I have some different interests, but it doesn't make me a complete outlier from the world of teenage normality."_

"_That's exactly what I'm talking about. How many people do you hear using words like "outlier" and "normality"every three words. I can't even tell what the fuck you're saying half the time, but it makes you sound pretentious. So first, lets try and fix the way you talk. Try saying a sentence, without all the fancy shit."_

"_I like muffins."_

"_OK, but that's still not a sentence your going to use in day-to day life. Uh... try describing someone you really hate, like, with a'lot of anger, not holding back anything."_

"_Like, you?"_

"_Fine, whatever, like me."_

" _Motherfucking street-punk, shithead, ass faced, ...uh, bitchboy."_

" _Okay, ignoring the fact that was used towards me, I think we're getting somewhere."_

Sebastian couldn't tell if this kid really hated him, or was just an asshole in general. Either way, he was still stuck with him for however long it would take to find what the police wanted.

Sebastian felt his pocket vibrate.

"SQUUUAAAAADDDD"

'Shitshitshit" he said, trying to turn off his phones ringtone.

"SQUAAAAAAADDD"

"SEBASTIAN?! IS THAT YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT TO BED TWO HOURS AGO! YOU BETTER BE SNORING BY THE TIME I COME UP THESE STAIRS, YOUNG MAN!"

Sebastian anxiously answered his call.

" Hello?" he whispered

"Its me, Ciel."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Was this bitch seriously calling him at one am in the morning?

"Listen kid, its fucking one am, and your call is costing my ass. Besides, I can't talk right now.."

The dark haired teen turned to the door, hearing his mom's footsteps nearing it.

"Shes here..."

"She? Who's she?"

"I have to go. Listen, just go the fuck to sleep, and don't ever call me again at one am in the morning, or I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what?" awnsered Ciel in a clearly annoyed tone.

Sebastian hung up the phone as his mom opened the door."

" I can't believe you talk to your girlfriend like that."

"My girlfriend?"

"Who else would call you at one am in the morning?"

Sebastian cringed, thinking of Ciel as his "girlfriend".

"That's not..."

"Nope, don't try that with me. So, when am I going to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

"Jesus, I'm telling you..."

Wait. Wouldn't having his mom believe he was talking to his girlfriend much easier than telling her he was working with a fifteen year old cop on a drug case. Besides, if he did say he was talking to Ciel, then he would have to explain he had almost gotten kicked out, and that would definetly toss his balls out of the fire and into the frying pan.

"...Soon, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, on that note..."

"Get your ass to bed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday 6:40 AM**

Sebastian yawned, walking downstairs to make himself breakfast. His mom had just left for work about an hour ago, and as usual, she'd woken him up and anxiously described things for him to do before she left. Not that Sebastian wasn't used to it, his mom always woke him up before work, and besides, he didn't really sleep that much anyways, and he was use to getting up early.

Sebastian took a quick shower, ran a comb through his hair a couple of times (( No matter how many times he tried to brush it, it was always messy at the top, so eventually, he gave up in trying to neaten it out)), got dressed, and put on some cologne, which he knew was kind of over-the-top, but it wasn't like anyone was going to ask "Hey, you smell good, what cologne are you wearing?", and besides, even though he didn't put in too much effort, he liked to look his best.

The teen opened the pantry, trying to survey what breakfast options he had. Looking around, he realized that there wasn't much besides some stale slices of bread, Chinese leftovers, and a microwaveable macaroni and cheese cup. Microwaveable pasta it was.

Blaming his mom for not getting groceries and a shitty taste in food, Sebastian set the timer on the microwave and waited. He bet that Ciel, being rich and all, probably didn't have to limit himself to macaroni and cheese for breakfast.

Suddenly, Sebastian remembered the late night call he had gotten from him yesterday. He really didn't want to call him back, but he figured that if he didn't now, Ciel would probably call him at some other time and bug him, so maybe it was better to see what he wanted right now.

Sebastian re-dialed the number his phone had recorded from yesterday and waited. The phone rang, but no one picked up. Determined, he called a second time and waited. After four rings, someone picked up.

"mphh..Hel..lo?" answered a slow, sluggish voice.

Sebastian re-checked the number. It was the right number...

"Ciel?"

"Whew is diss...was sleeping..."

" Yeah, well,at least you're not getting woken up at 1 am."

"Whar you talking abou... who is..."

"It's Sebastian. You called me last night, was there something that was so important for you to do so or can I hang up and do something better with my time?"

"Sebast...ian..? "

"Why are you still asleep? You know school starts in like, an hour, right?"

"Wha...School...SHIT!"

Sebastian laughed.

"I can't believe you're just now getting up."

"uh...uh..." Ciel answered in a hurried anxious tone

Sebastian could hear him scrambling and dropping things on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, I remember now! I need you to come pick me up in twenty minutes and drive me to school."

"Are you serious? I'm not your fucking personal driver, go ride the bus or something. God, you think you're so fucking privileged. "

Sebastian could hear Ciel hiss under his breath.

"Believe me, I'd rather ride the bus then have to deal with you more than I'm being forced too, but I don't know where that is, and besides, I would have to get permission to ride and fill out paper work beforehand and...listen, as I said before, you have to listen to what I say whether you like it or not."

Sebastian clenched his teeth.

"And right now, what I'm saying is that you better get your ass over here in twenty minutes and drive me to school."

"Listen up, you damn brat, I _earned _this car, and I am not about to waste my gas money running back and forth, picking your ass up for the stupidest things. You want to go complain to the school and the police about how I'm not driving your sweet ass over to Publix or McDonald's, go ahead. Go fucking ahead. We both know you don't have the guts to go distraught your police friends or ruin your perfect reputation."

There were a few seconds of silence over the phone. Sebastian smirked.

"Sorry, I dropped the phone. What was that you said? Well, we both know it doesn't matter, now as I said, twenty minutes. Oh, and be prompt this time."

"Wha-?!"

"Twenty minutes."

"N-"

Right as Sebastian opened his mouth, he heard abrupt snickering followed by a quick 'Click" sound and a low, beeping noise.

Ciel had hung up on him.

**Friday 7:10 am _**

When Sebastian walked into the apartment of Ciel Phantomhive he was not prepared for what he was about to see. The teen who had struck him as punctual, clean, orderly, had ruined all of his expectations the minute he walked in.

Sebastian had been waiting outside, impatiently blasting his car horn. He had been out in his car for ten minutes.

_This shithead tells me to get here on time, then doesn't even bother to show up. Why the hell do I even try?_

Just then, Sebastian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he answered the call.

"What."

"Hey, uh, I see you have showed up earlier than expected."

"I showed up exactly.." Sebastian imitated a snobby, high pitched voice, "'Twenty minutes' after you called. So no, I am _not _early, you're late."

Ciel scoffed.

"I'm not- whatever, you can come wait inside, I might still be a few minutes.."

"WHA- listen, I get my ass out here early to pick you up, the least you can do is show up. Aren't you always the one who's saying "be prompt" and "Don't be late," and-"

"What I have said doesn't matter. I had some.. unforeseen complications. Just come upstairs. I won't be more then a few minutes."

Sebastian groaned. "Whatever."

He locked his car and started making his way to Ciel's apartment building. He sighed before knocking on the door.

"Its open!" he heard someone yell.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he turned the knob on the door. His eyes went wide as he focused his eyes on the apartment.

Underwear was strewn all over the floor, along with countless wrappers, chips, and pairs of jeans. There were blankets strewn all over the sofa , and shirts were hung from the TV.

There was a light-orange stain on the carpet, ((probably, Sebastian assumed, from hot tea being spilled)) , papers were spilled all over a desk and over the floor surrounding it, and there was a wet towel laying on the floor leading from the bathroom.

Sebastian cautiously stepped over all of the items littering the floor, not wanting to trip. He was laughing softly at the surprising condition of the apartment. It looked like a stereotypical frat-house.

But most surprising of all, was the appearance of the dark-haired teen that stumbled out the room in the corner of the hall.

Ciel Phantomhive almost tripped over a can as he practically jumped out of the doorway, struggling ((and failing)) to put on a sweater which resulted in his arms to be held up pathetically and for his entire face to be covered by the fabric. After what seemed like forever, he managed to push the sweater down past his arms and face.

Sebastian laughed as Ciel glared at him, the boy's hair unruly and in wet, ridiculously messy strands. He violently pulled at his pants, which were sagging slightly at his hips, then fell limply to the floor in an attempt to quickly put on his shoes. Ciel quickly moved his hands as he fumbled with the laces of his boots, then stood up.

"Alright, done, we can-"

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian looking down at the floor , his shoulders shaking. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"W-What is it?"

Sebastian raised his head, and Ciel could see his shoulders were shaking from pure _laughter. _ Ciel frowned.

"Y-you can't-Oh, my god- you can't"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, who was once again in the middle of one of his long laughing fits triggered by something _he _had done.

If you were to look on the invisible things Ciel Phantomhive hated, you would clearly see "Being laughed at" as number three, the second, "being humiliated in public", and the first "being underestimated".

In a matter of two days, Sebastian had already caused all three.

"Well, what is it that you find SO damn hilarious?!"

"You can't fucking ...pfft..tie your.." Sebastian paused to laugh.

"You can't tie your shoes." He said, trying to maintain his face as serious as possible to prevent from another outburst of laughter.

He failed.

"And just what do you call this?!" Ciel pointed irritatingly at his shoes, "I think that I have managed to tie my shoes well enough, thank you very much!"

"Ah, but you see, what you have 'managed' is what is universally known as a 'knot'."

Sebastian was still laughing as he bent down before the confused teen.

"W-What are you doing?!" he said as he stepped back

"Teaching you how to properly tie a shoe." Sebastian said, bending over and undoing the knot that Ciel had made on his laces, then re-tying them.

"And that is what we call 'tying your shoes the right way because you're fifteen and need to get a grip'" said the darker haired teen, looking up as he finished, smiling in a half teasing way.

It was at that moment that Ciel was finally able to get a close look at Sebastian.

His face and features were basically what you would describe as perfect. His face in general was handsome and well proprtioned , the ends of his mouth curved up slightly as he smiled, and his rich brown eyes seemed red in a certain light, they had a observant and amused look to them, as if he were waiting for something to happen, like an alert cat waiting to pounce on his prey. The sunlight that had come in through the windows illuminated his dark, slightly waved hair (( that Ciel thought looked very soft..he wanted to run his hands through it)), revealing some lighter strands.

Ciel suddenly released his face had heated up. That, and the fact that he had been staring intently at the attractive teen before him for more than a few generous seconds.

"...Ciel?"

Ciel blinked.

_Damn it. Did he notice that I staring at him?!_

"Yes."

"We should start heading to school, if you don't want to already be, like, twenty fucking minutes late.

"Twenty minutes?!"

"Yeah, we should start heading out.."

Ciel had already grabbed his coat and began to frantically run out the door and down the apartment stairs.

Sebastian chuckled.

_He gets in a fuss easily, thats for damn sure. Although I wonder why his face got so red all of the sudden. Then again, having someone you just met tie your shoes..._

Sebastian rolled his eyes at himself as he locked the door behind him.

Ciel into the black car and softly closed the door behind him. He rested his chin on his hand as he looked out the window of the un-moving car.

What exactly had happened a few minutes ago in his appartment? He was simply taking a look at Sebastian's features, then suddenly, he had butterflies in his stomach and his face had reddened.

"You're zoning out again."

Ciel blinked.

_Damn it! Thats the second time today! Get a grip, Phantomhive!_

Sebastian had already turned the key into ingition and was heating up the car.

Ciel cleared his throat.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be late."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he stepped on the pedal and began backing out of the apartment parking lot.

**Friday 1:25 pm**

Right as the lunch bell rang, a mob of hungry teenagers raced out the door, probably with enough force to run over anyone who was in their way.

Sebastian sat at his desk. He usually waited a few seconds after the bell so as not to get caught in the human stampede, or be forced to push through while rubbing shoulders in the process. The few times he had, random people would go up to him and start talking about something Sebastian really didn't give a shit about, or girls would come up to him and start getting too handsy. There was that one time when, out of nowhere, his ass had been grabbed by some random blonde girl in the hall (( who ran down the hall right after he had turned around)).

Sebastian cringed at the memory as he got up from the desk. The classroom was completley empty except for a dark haired boy, seated at his desk.

Sebastian already knew who it was.

Ciel sat at his desk, his face burried in some thick book Sebastian couldn't quite make out the title to.

"The bell rang about three minutes ago."

"I am well aware of that.", he responded, not looking up once from the book.

"It was the lunch bell."

" I did say I was aware, did I not?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Why did this kid always have to be so prissy?

"You're not gonna get anywhere in this case if you keep act like a cliche high school outcast on only the third day."

"I guess you'll have to do all the work then." said Ciel, making a shooing motion with his free hand.

Sebastian swiftly snatched the book out of the other's hands, putting it under his arm.

Ciel looked up with an angered expression, his teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.

"Give it back. Right now."

"Oh no, did you want this?" said the teen, waving the book slightly above the shorters head, who stood up abruptly, trying to reach for the book that Sebastian quickly snatched back under his arm.

"You bastard..."

"Why, how rude. I was just taking this book with me to read, and then you hit me with an insult like that? My feelings are deeply wounded." said Sebastian, stifiling a laugh, which in turn made Ciel frown even more.

"Give me the book back."

"Hmm.. I'll have to think about that. See, I'm not too happy with the idea of me tracking down dealers while you sit on your ass reading shit."

"It's not shit, it's Sherlock Holmes."

"Pfft.."

"What?!"

"You're such a dork."

"I am not!"

"Dork."

"I'm n-"

"Nerd."

"N-"

"Weaboo."

"I'M-"

" Loser."

"Ass-face!"

"You want the book back?"

"OBVIOUSLY!" Ciel stood, his fists clenched by his sides, his face tinged red with annoyance.

"Fiesty aren't w-"

"GIVE ME THE BOOK." he said, outstreching his arm with his other hand on his hip.

"Cooperate and maybe you'll get it back."

"What do you mean cooperate?!"

"I mean stop being a lazy shit and actually do your job. Sending someone else to do it just means that your not even dedicated enough to do what your sent to do. Plus, with me pissed off, its gonna take hella long, and you're gonna be stuck here way longer than you want to be. Ok, I hate you. Sure, you hate me. But that doesn't matter, you were sent to do a job and I'm being forced to cooperate, and I can finish high school, and we'll never have to see each other again, because we got the job done. Do your fucking part, and I'll do mine. Don't make me waste my time. "

Ciel stood quietly, his arms crossed.

_He is a shithead, but he can make a point. _

"Fine. I'll coooperate. I just want to get this over with."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now lets get your ass to lunch."

After tailing Sebastian for five minutes (( the bastard had decided to walk in front of him the whole time)) Ciel finally reached the lunch room. Multiple tables were clustered in groups around the large room, and the people sitting at each table each seemed similar and distingused slightly from the other tables. Food and trash were littered all over the floor, and there was a cafeteria in the front, sending off the smell of something putrid. And, there was of course, the noticable noise of screaming, yelling, and loud talking attacking his ears. It seemed all to much to Ciel like a cliché high school movie.

Still a few steps behind, he observed as Sebastian sat down at a table. Ciel observed the group he had sat with for a few seconds, then turned around, deciding on sitting at a corner at an empty table.

"Ciel!"

Ciel turned around at the sound of his name, and narrowed his eyes seeing it was Sebastian. What was the fuckwad doing, calling him out like this?

"What." mouthed Ciel with an irritated expression.

Sebastian waved for him to come over. Ciel rolled his eyes, cautiously making his way over to the table.

"This is Ciel." nodded Sebastian causually, as the people sitting around him eyed him with curiousty.

"H-hi." Ciel forced a smile. No one said anything in response. After a moment of debating wheter to run out of the lunch room or sit down, Ciel chose the second option.

"Wait."

Ciel looked up nervously at the blonde speaking to him, whose face was twisted in a dark, serious expression.

"You can't sit with us."

Ciel awkwardly stood up, but Sebastian grabbed him by his sweater and forced him down. Ciel noticed everyone at the table was either rolling their eyes or had annoyed expressions on their face.

"I've always wanted to say that!" said the blonde, who's tone was now nothing like the angered, demanding one he had used before, his mouth now upturned in a gleeful smile.

"Fuck off Alois, that joke's a fucking _antique_." awnsered a teen with his hair in a ponytail.

" Your dick's an anitque. I bet that thing hasn't been used for ages now. You should sell it to that road show that sells shitty old things on television for like ten bucks."

"I guess I should introduce you to the 'squad'" Sebastian smiled sarcastically, making quotation marks with his fingers. Ciel merely nodded.

"This is Claude, first class fuckboy." said Sebastian, as he boringly acknowledeged the person sitting next to him.

"Claude" didn't say anything, he simply glared at Sebastian, his eyes glowering behind his glasses, then gave his full attention to Ciel, his gaze being replaced with curiousty. Ciel shivered at the observative stare he was recieveing.

"To be honest, I dont really now why I hang out with him. We've hated each other ever since the beginning of high school, but he just kind of stuck around."

Ciel let out a weak smile, and Claude nodded back. He sort of looked similar to Sebastian in a way, but his hair style was different and his glasses and serious expression threw him off from the cocky, self-assured teen.

"The guy who just made the idiotic joke is Alois."

"It was fucking funny!" huffed the blonde, then turned to the younger teen in front of him, sizing him up.

"Sooo, you're Ciel?" he said, his eyes bright and with his mouth upturned in a cheerful smile.

"Y-yeah.."

"Hmm.. .you are kind of cute, actually. But then again, Ciel is like the gayest name I've ever heard, so it makes sense. I guess I can see why Sebastian chose you as his twink." said Alois, a sneering expression on his face.

Ciel basically jumped from his seat "W-WHAT?!"

"Fuck off Alois, you are literally the physical embodiment of the word 'twink'" remarked Sebastian, obviously unphased by what had just been said.

Alois shrugged.

"Besides, we aren't dating. Theres no way I would ever go out with a weak-ass nerd like _him." _said Sebastian, cocking his head towards Ciel.

"For once I agree. As if I would waste my time with such a dimwitted slob with a pin-sized dick."

"Hmm, I can't help but differ. If anything, the one with the pin-sized dick is you. You look like you have a vagina, there's barley a bulge anywhere as far as I can see. And I'll have you know, I am a good seven-point five inches, no, probably an eight, actually."

"I wouldn't believe you even if you payed me."

"Oh ~, would you like to check?" Sebastian purred, his voice dripping with an extereme amount of confidence as he began to unbutton his pants.

"Idiot! Stop that right now!" yelled the flustered teen, whose face was now dyed a distinct red, and he himself couldn't tell if it was from frustration or embarrassment.

"Ladies, ladies, stop fighting." remarked Alois sarcastically, laughing in delight at the ridiculous display in front of him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, Ciel's face grew even redder.

"Aw, Ciel, why is your face is so red? Could it be that you've come down with a fever?" teased the raven-haired teen, smirking as he cupped the boys face with both hands, both of them less than a centimeter away, Sebastian's gaze looking directly into the flustered boy's uncovered eye. Ciel slapped him.

"In any case," said Sebastian, letting go of the younger's face and turning his attention back to the table and looking at those he hadnt introuduced yet.

"That's Agni, probably the only person I actually consider my friend out of everyone that's sitting here." guestered Sebastian towards the person sitting in the front left of Ciel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." smiled Agni, in an accent that was strongly of Indian descent. His skin was considerably tanner than the rest, and he had bleached his hair, which was trimly cut but had a single thin, long, strand running beneath it. He was noticably more built than the rest, and wore a black shirt and his right arm was noticably bandaged from the hand ending at the elbow.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Agni." replied Ciel, who noticed another male hiding behind Agni, observing Ciel with a concentrated expression.

"And..that is?.."

"Oh, thats Soma." said Sebastian, as the figure behind Agni peeked out a bit more.

"Why is he hiding?" asked Ciel quizically.

"Well, a couple days ago...he was really getting on my nerves for a while, now, actually, I've tried to get him to leave, but its like Agni lives for this kid, anyways, so Soma keeps rambling about how he want his and that, and about how we're not doing shit right, and how his girlfriend who wasn't even his girlfriend to begin wleft him, and he pissed me off, so I yelled at him for a good few minutes, nothing extreme. I guess it really scared him, he's been avoiding me since then.I guess he's pretty sensitive since this girl he switched schools told him off and deserted him for some other guy." explained Sebastian casually.

_I guess it must've been a pretty bad few minutes, this guy looks legitamtley scared._

Soma stopped hiding behind Agni and sat up meekly, but became noticabley perky when he saw someone new sitting with the group.

Soma had long, shaggy hair that was put up in a ponytail behind his head, his ears were pierced, and he was tanned as well.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Soma Asman Kadar, but I will allow you to call me Soma."

Ciel forced himself to smile polietly. "Allow him?" What, did this guy think he was a prince?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ciel."

_UgH, this is the most socailizing I've had to do in months! I'd forgotten how tiring it was to talk to people. I swear when I get home, I'm going to lie in bed and never come in contact with anyone again. _

"Well, thats everyone. Ciel's gonna be hanging out with us for the next few days.. god, I regret saying that already..anyways, don't make shit harder than it need to be."

After an awkard silence, Alois spoke up.

"Well, I didn't hear anything you just said, and dont repeat it, because I don't give a fuck, but I'm having some people over at my house this saturday, and you bitches can come if you want, because I know you have nothing better to do. Oh, and, the kid can come too if he wants, as long as he's not acting as hella lame as he is right now."

_That's alright, I won't be attending, as I'm not fond of parties, especially ones held by gay-ass fuckwads like you..._

Sebastian shrugged, then turned to Alois.

"Sure, I guess. I'm off this weekend, and I'm positive Ciel has nothing to do this weekend but marathon british soap opreas, yeah, I think you'll see us there."


End file.
